Rouge et Bleu
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de fics sur le couple Karma x Nagisa.
1. L'appât

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Assassination Classroom ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Karmagisa

* * *

 **L'appât.**

Karma avait invité Nagisa chez lui, soi-disant pour discuter d'un moyen de sauver Koro-sensei. Nagisa avait accepté en se demandant pourquoi il ne lui en parlait pas en classe, devant tout le monde.

La chambre de Karma était assez bien rangée, seuls des livres de révisions dépassaient de tous les coins. Nagisa ignorait pourquoi, mais il était assez nerveux de se retrouver là.

\- Assied-toi, lui dit Karma, je vais chercher un truc à boire.

L'adolescent obéit, il s'agenouilla sur un coussin au sol de la chambre, devant une table basse. Karma revint avec un plateau contenant des gâteaux, deux verres et une cruche de jus d'orange. Il déposa le tout en face de Nagisa :

\- Eh Nagisa… Sois pas si coincé, détend toi, je vais pas te manger. Enfin… Sans doute pas.

Le garçon grimaça devant les paroles de Karma et tenta tant bien que mal de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'assit de façon plus naturel et Karma lui jeta un magasine à la tête.

\- Tiens !

Nagisa le feuilleta tandis que Karma servait le jus d'orange dans les verres.

\- Oooh génial c'est un article exclusif sur Sonic Ninja.

\- Tu as vu, ils font des suppositions pour la suite.

Nagisa commença à lire et hocha la tête. Il commenta à voix haute ce qu'il trouvait génial et lui et Karma échangèrent des commentaires plutôt passionnés.

\- J'ai vraiment trop hâte que la suite sorte, fit Nagisa.

Karma hocha la tête, et un silence étrange s'installa. Nagisa attrapa son verre de jus d'orange et commença à le siroter. L'autre adolescent n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et ça devenait particulièrement gênant.

\- Euh… Donc… De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Nagisa en essayant d'échapper à ses yeux scrutateurs.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu sais. À propos de Koro-sensei.

\- Oh ça.

Karma eut son sourire de petit diable et Nagisa craint le pire. Il tenta de boire pour lui échapper, mais Karma attrapa sa main et repoussa le verre, le posant sur la table, se rapprochant de lui.

\- J'ai menti. Dit-il.

\- Tu… Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'était qu'un appât.

\- Un appât ?

\- Pour pouvoir t'attraper.

Et sur ces mots, Karma posa sa bouche sur celle de Nagisa.

Sous le choc, l'adolescent resta paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable d'enregistrer ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa main sur le sol derrière lui, l'autre toujours tenu par Karma. Qui était si proche de lui. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Nagisa ne réagisse enfin, il repoussa Karma, et ne sut pas s'il devait lui présenter une tête mécontente ou abasourdi.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille, réussit-il à dire.

\- Je sais, fit Karma en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci Nagisa fut plus rapide pour le repousser.

\- Arrête ça, c'est pas drôle Karma, je ne suis pas une fille !

Les sourcils de Karma se froncèrent, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il était si proche de Nagisa, que celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle. Il essaya de se reculer mais Karma suivit son mouvement.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas une fille, je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire ensuite d'aller me faire opérer ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Non. Je pense que tout est très bien là où il faut.

Nagisa se sentit rougir. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Karma l'embrasse sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je… Nous sommes deux garçons.

\- Ça aussi je le sais, soupira Karma. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, il y a de meilleurs manières de le dire, Nagisa.

L'adolescent avait le souffle court. Il était penché vers l'arrière, retenu seulement par ses mains, Karma était incliné vers lui. Ses yeux ambres plongés dans les siens. Nagisa avait du mal à détacher son regard, il avait du mal à bouger, à s'enfuir, à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce que Karma voulait, mais sa tête était vide, il n'arrivait pas à penser normalement.

\- Tu faisais moins le difficile quand tu as embrassé Kayano, constata Karma. J'imagine que c'est elle que tu aimes.

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Kayano ? Il l'appréciait, c'était une amie, il avait juste voulu la sauver et n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Mais Karma commença à se reculer. Il s'éloignait. Il n'allait plus poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Le corps de Nagisa bougea tout seul, il passa son bras autour de la nuque de Karma pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut au tour de Karma d'écarquiller les yeux, Nagisa avait été si rapide qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ses talents d'assassins pouvaient donc aussi servir à ça, s'amusa Karma. Il ferma les yeux.

Nagisa sentit la main de Karma caresser sa joue et remonter dans ses cheveux, défaisant ses couettes pour attarder ses doigts dans ses longueurs. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Nagisa attira Karma plus près de lui. S'allongeant sur le sol et l'entraînant avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, jusqu'à ne plus avoir le choix que de se séparer.

\- Je te préviens, marmonna Nagisa, je ne me ferai pas opérer.

Karma se sentit craquer et rit. Il décoiffa le haut du crâne de Nagisa :

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ma première fic sur ce fandom et sur ce couple.


	2. Fantôme

**Note :** fic écrite pour le discord yaoifr, sur le thème : les jeux d'enfants

* * *

 **Fantôme.**

Pour s'entraîner seul, Nagisa aimait aller au parc. Il y allait le soir quand il n'y avait plus d'enfant et se servait des jeux pour s'améliorer. Il apprenait à atterrir correctement en se lançant des balançoires le plus haut possible, il apprenait à grimper vite en utilisant la cage à écureuils, il apprenait à garder son équilibre avec le tourniquet. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il aimait bien, ça le détendait, ça lui permettait de s'évader. Parce que parfois il se sentait un peu prisonnier chez lui.

Un soir après un entraînement, il était assis en haut des cages et regardait les étoiles quand il entendit la voix de Karma :

\- Oh je vois un petit singe là-haut.

Nagisa tourna ses yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un fantôme aux cheveux bleus hantaient ces lieux, j'étais venu vérifier ces rumeurs.

Nagisa eut l'air gêné :

\- Sérieusement un fantôme ?

\- Hm hm.

L'adolescent laissa tomber sa tête en avant, dépité. En deux temps trois mouvements, Karma grimpa les cages et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'entraîne.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ?

Karma était largement plus fort et plus doué que Nagisa, s'entraîner avec lui permettrait sans doute de s'améliorer.

\- D'accord.

Ils s'amusèrent simplement à voir qui sautait le plus haut, le plus loin et qui montait le plus vite. Karma gagnait quasiment à chaque fois. Nagisa rentra chez lui avec le sourire. Il ne pensait pas que le lendemain Karma viendrait à nouveau le rejoindre.

\- La rumeur va s'étendre, s'amusa Karma. Un fantôme bleu et un fantôme rouge.

Nagisa secoua ses bras :

\- Non, je n'espère pas.

\- On verra, sourit Karma.

\- Ça veut dire que tu comptes venir tous les soirs ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non. Répondit Nagisa.

\- Dans ce cas… Oui.

Au début, ils faisaient des choses plutôt normales.

Mais une fois, Karma s'amusa à rattraper Nagisa quand il sauta de la balançoire en marche. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Nagisa sur Karma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rattrape un petit singe, sourit Karma avec un air amusé.

Nagisa se releva sans comprendre, il tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever, et celui-ci eut l'air d'un démon tout à coup, il attrapa ses doigts et de toute sa force entraîna Nagisa sur le sol. L'adolescent lui retomba dessus. Karma avança sa main et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

\- Pour un gars si doué en assassinat, tu es parfois lent d'esprit.

\- Uh ?

\- Non rien.

Nagisa se releva. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

La fois d'après, Karma lui proposa de faire le cochon pendu tout en haut de la cage à écureuils. Nagisa se laissa tomber en arrière, se retenant uniquement avec les jambes. Karma descendit de quelques barreaux, leur visage se retrouvant l'un en face de l'autre. Il fixa les yeux ambres de Karma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hm je ne sais pas.

Karma lui attrapa le nez et le serra fort, puis il le relâcha et sauta des cages.

\- On se voit demain, salut.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'éloigna laissant Nagisa complètement perdu.

Une autre fois, Karma s'assit sur le tourniquet alors que Nagisa le tournait à toute vitesse. Il sentit alors qu'on lui attrapait la main et fut attiré par Karma, se retrouvant assis à côté de lui, collé à lui.

\- Tu es du genre à ne pas voir qu'on t'aime hein ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est ce que je dis, souris Karma.

Puis il l'embrassa. Avant de sauter du tourniquet et de l'abandonner là.

Nagisa ne dormit pas de la nuit, ne réussit pas à se concentrer en classe le lendemain, n'écouta rien de ce que racontait Koro-sensei et ne tenta pas une seule fois de l'assassiner. Le plus possible, il évita Karma, mais sentit son regard sur lui toute la journée.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, et il ne savait toujours pas quand Karma arriva au parc ce soir-là. Nagisa évita de le toucher, évita de le regarder, il trembla quand Karma le frôla. Mais quand finalement l'autre grimpa tout en haut de la cage aux écureuils, il le suivit et vint se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Ooooh tu as fini de fuir.

\- Hm.

\- J'ai cru que tu me parlerais plus jamais.

Nagisa baissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Alors ta réponse ?

Nagisa resta silencieux et Karma dût perdre patience parce qu'il se laissa tomber en arrière. Pendant un instant Nagisa cru qu'il allait tomber et cria :

\- Karma !

L'autre se retint avec ses jambes et se retrouva seulement la tête à l'envers. Alors Nagisa bougea, il descendit de quelques barreaux et attrapa le nez de Karma et le serra fort. Perdant ses yeux bleus dans ceux ambrés.

Puis il embrassa Karma.

Voilà sa réponse.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce soir-là j'étais bien motivé pour écrire sur ce couple, dont il y aura d'autres petites fics du même style.


	3. La Saint Valentin

**Note :** fic écrite pour le discor yaoifr sur le thèmes « les cadeaux faits à l'école ».

* * *

 **La Saint Valentin.**

Nakamura et Karma étaient planqués derrière la fenêtre. Ils attendaient que Kayano se déclare à Nagisa, comme des gros voyeurs, il ne voulait pas rater une seule seconde à la scène.

Kayano était toute gênée et timide, mais elle réussit à offrir ses chocolats à Nagisa. Elle les avait préparés elle-même, exprès pour cette occasion, exprès pour les donner à Nagisa à l'école. Et maintenant, elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments et c'était la partie la plus compliqué.

\- Je… Je… Je…

Nagisa attendit patiemment qu'elle lui parle. Il lui souriait gentiment, _et oh purée qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon_. Même Nakamura et Karma le pensaient depuis leur point de vue. Kayano finit par s'écrier :

\- Je t'aime Nagisa !

Elle l'avait dit. Kayano baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les relever pour voir la réaction de Nagisa. Celui-ci avait les joues un peu rouge. Il tenait la boite de chocolat contre sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête l'air un peu gêné, et le temps d'une seconde, elle pensa qu'elle avait ses chances. Mais Nagisa la regarda à nouveau et d'une voix très douce il lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé Kayano, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors la jeune fille comprit. Immédiatement. De qui Nagisa parlait. Soudain, ça devenait complètement évident. Elle soupira et demanda :

\- C'est de Karma ?

Le visage couleur tomate de Nagisa répondit pour lui. Il toussa, puis finit par répondre :

\- Oui.

Karma qui avait assisté à toute la scène, posa ses mains sur sa face pour la cacher. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation. Nakamura ricana, il était évident que son ami était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, peut-être même plus. C'était un moment très rare et spécial, mais Karma était dans ce genre de situation où il était celui qu'on pouvait taquiner. Et Nakamura était un petit démon, alors elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

\- Oh alors comme ça, tu aurais un coup de cœur pour Nagisa toi aussi. Ça expliquerait peut-être ton obsession de l'habiller en fille.

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cette info ?

Karma se releva d'un coup et se mit à courir. Nakamura se marra :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il choisirait la fuite.

Désormais, chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Nagisa, Karma se sentait rouge. C'était parfaitement ridicule, lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui-même. Il craqua complètement quand Nagisa, dans toute son innocence vint lui mettre sa main sur le front et demanda :

\- Tu as de la fièvre Karma ?

Karma vira cramoisi.

Nakamura n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner. Puis elle finit par se lasser et lui conseilla d'agir :

\- Vous éprouvez la même chose l'un pour l'autre, la différence c'est que comme tu la dis, Nagisa ne pense pas qu'on peut l'aimer, alors il ne bougera pas si tu ne le fais pas.

Karma se sentit épuisé d'avance.

\- Offre-lui des chocolats et lance-toi.

\- Ce n'est même plus la saint Valentin.

\- Tu diras que tu étais en retard. Allez, lance-toi, sinon on en finira jamais.

Karma se dit qu'elle avait raison. Contre toute attente, il prit le temps pour préparer des chocolats et se sentit assez ridicule pour ça. Il voulait diriger le pays dans l'ombre et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à cuisiner des maudits chocolats pour un gars de sa classe. La honte.

Le lendemain, il attendit le soir, comme Kayano, que Nagisa sorte de la classe. Il se sentit stupide une fois devant lui. Karma faillit abandonner, mais il s'imaginait Nakamura en train de ricaner devant sa lâcheté, et ça l'énervait encore plus que de déclarer son amour. Alors il tendit les chocolats à Nagisa et lui cria après comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal :

\- Moi aussi !

Nagisa leva des sourcils étonnés, prit le paquet entre ses doigts et pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Toi aussi… Tu aimes le chocolat ?

Karma roula des yeux, attrapa la nuque de Nagisa et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne le relâcha pas avant de lui avoir roulé une pelle à au moins cinquante ou soixante points. Il crut voir Nagisa fondre sur le sol, mais le garçon resta plutôt maître de lui-même. Il serra les chocolats dans ses doigts et lui sourit. Et avant que Karma ne le voit venir, ce petit serpent de Nagisa bougea et l'embrassa en retour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : du coup j'ai réécris la scène de la Saint Valentin à ma sauce, parce que j'avais envie et que j'arrêtais pas d'imaginer Karma devenir hyper rouge en comprenant les vrais sentiments de Nagisa. Bref, du coup voilà ce que ça a donné.


	4. La meilleure cachette

**Note :** fic écrite pour le discord yaoifr sur le thème « les meilleures cachettes d'une école ».

* * *

 **La meilleure cachette.**

Karma avait envie de sécher. Il avait plusieurs cachettes dans l'école pour ça. Même si la classe E se trouvait dans une baraque délabrée. D'abord il y avait toutes sortes d'endroits dans la montagne pour se planquer. Et puis dernièrement Karma, avait trouvé un placard à balais vachement tranquille et confortable. Il l'avait même emménagé discrètement et y avait mis des coussins et une couverture, rangeant les balais ailleurs. C'était vraiment la meilleure cachette. Il comptait bien s'y rendre cet après-midi-là plutôt que de se taper un cours d'économie ménagère foutrement ennuyant. Il ne sut pas bien pourquoi, en voyant Nagisa, il eut envie d'attirer le garçon avec lui. Il prit son poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui :

\- Karma, la classe est de l'autre côté.

\- On sèche.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as bien entendu.

\- Mais je veux pas sécher moi, se plaignit Nagisa.

\- Trop tard, je t'ai capturé, ricana Karma.

Il l'emmena dans sa cachette. Maintenant sa cachette n'était plus totalement sa cachette, elle était aussi celle de Nagisa. Et dans toute la classe, il était le seul à qui Karma avait envie de la partager.

\- Si tu parles de cet endroit à quelqu'un, je te fais la peau.

Nagisa hocha la tête puis le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda sérieusement :

\- Tu crois en être capable ?

Ouch. Ce petit serpent commençait à prendre confiance en lui. Karma attrapa ses cheveux par poignée, gentiment, sans tirer dessus, juste de manière taquine.

\- J'en suis très capable.

Nagisa eut un petit rire et Karma le trouva trop mignon. Sans faire exprès, il détacha ses cheveux, et les longueurs de Nagisa lui tombèrent sur les épaules. Sans le vouloir, les doigts de Karma s'attardèrent un peu. Nagisa fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- C'est donc là que tu sèches, commenta-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est sympa, mais un peu… étroit.

Maintenant que Nagisa le disait, ils étaient vraiment collés l'un à l'autre tous les deux. Genre vraiment près. Et quand Nagisa essaya de bouger pour trouver une meilleure position assise, il toucha les jambes de Karma avec ses bras. Celui-ci perdit vite patience, écarta les jambes et attira Nagisa contre lui.

\- Voilà, comme ça, c'est bien.

Nagisa baissa la tête et Karma remarqua qu'il rougissait, un peu, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière ses cheveux. Karma garda bêtement ses bras autour de lui, et n'eut plus du tout envie de bouger. Peut-être que sans le savoir, il voulait venir ici avec Nagisa, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui, pas seulement pour l'enquiquiner.

Doucement, il leva sa main et attrapa le menton de Nagisa pour tourner son visage sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karma ?

\- T'es mignon.

\- Ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir comme compliment.

\- C'était pas un compliment, fit Karma. C'était la vérité.

Nagisa grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

\- Je vais les couper.

\- Tu seras toujours mignon.

De nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Nagisa et Karma les embrassa. Ce qui empira le processus.

\- Karma ?

Karma lui mordilla l'oreille pour le taquiner et le visage de Nagisa prit une jolie couleur vermeille. _Vraiment trop mignon_. Karma déposa doucement sa bouche contre son cou et Nagisa laissa échapper un petit hoquet. _Vraiment vraiment trop mignon_. Karma voulu continuer à le taquiner, mais Nagisa se recula d'un coup, lui mettant sans faire exprès un coup de coude dans le nez. Karma soupira. Dommage.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit serpent, se tourne soudainement, et s'approche de lui à quatre patte pour se venger, embrasse sa joue, mordille son oreille, pose ses lèvres sur son cou. Nagisa montra un petit bout de langue malin, content d'avoir piégé Karma dans son propre jeu.

Ce fut suffisant pour Karma pour débrancher son esprit et capturer cette même langue avec la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans ce placard qui faisait une parfaite cachette pour la naissance d'un nouveau couple. Loin des yeux de Koro-sensei qui aurait été ravi d'en écrire un roman en rosissant et poussant un rire idiot.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit cette fic un peu au feeling, je n'avais pas de scénario précis en tête et ça a donné ça.


	5. Dernier souvenir

Texte écrit pour un atelier sur le discord Plume Arc-en-ciel, sur le thème : nuit étoilé.

* * *

 **Dernier souvenir.**

Demain, Nagisa allait entrer au lycée. Il se sentait nostalgique de la classe E. Il éprouvait pleins de doutes sur la suite. Il avait soudainement étrangement envie de revenir en arrière, avec Koro-sensei et tous les autres. Il avait été tellement habitué à cette classe, avec qui partagerait-il une intimité pareille maintenant ? Le collège était bel et bien fini.

Il enfila ses chaussures alors qu'il faisait nuit, et mit sa veste, enroula une écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda sa mère.

\- Désolé m'man, je sors juste un peu. Je reviens vite.

Nagisa ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il s'enfuit presque de chez lui. Il se mit à courir une fois l'extérieur et se dirigea vers l'école. Son ancienne école désormais. C'était complètement stupide, mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il connaissait le trajet par cœur pour l'avoir fait toute l'année. Il grimpa la colline à une vitesse folle, et se sentit à peine essoufflé. Quand il arriva devant l'école, il n'osa pas s'approcher, il grimpa dans un arbre et s'assit sur une branche pour observer le bâtiment dans la nuit. Il s'y était passé tellement de choses. Ça avait été son école durant un an. Là qu'il avait étudié, là qu'il s'était fait des amis. C'était l'endroit que sa mère avait essayé de brûler. L'endroit où il avait rencontré le meilleur de tous les professeurs. C'était même ici qu'il était tombé amoureux.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, .Sa.

Nagisa frissonna au son de cette voix. Pourquoi justement lui ? À ce moment précis. Il baissa les yeux vers Karma qui le regardait d'en bas.

\- Tu es devenu devin pendant les vacances ?

\- Non. C'était juste mon instinct qui me disait que ce bon vieux Nagisa deviendrait soudainement nostalgique juste avant de rentrer au lycée.

Nagisa soupira et regarda de nouveau du côté du bâtiment. Karma monta sur l'arbre et vint s'asseoir sur la branche à côté de lui.

\- Cet arbre n'est pas solide, marmonna Nagisa.

\- Ce serait amusant de se retrouver tous les deux le cul par terre, plaisanta Karma.

Nagisa resta silencieux et Karma l'observa longuement avant de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts :

\- Tu les as coupés.

\- J'avais dit que je les couperais.

\- Ça te va étonnamment bien.

\- Pourquoi étonnamment ?

\- Je pensais que tu serais moins mignon les cheveux courts.

Nagisa baissa son visage dans son écharpe. Karma prit un de ses sourires sadiques alors qu'il tentait de faire des mini-couettes dans les cheveux de Nagisa.

\- En fait si on te mettait un ruban, le costume de soubrette t'irait vraiment bien.

Nagisa se sentit rougir et de ses deux mains poussa Karma. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et partit en arrière, tombant de l'arbre. Nagisa réagit aussi vite. S'accrochant avec ses jambes à la branche, il attrapa les mains de Karma et le retint avant qu'il ne tombe. Ce dernier rit l'air carrément paniqué :

\- Je crois que je vais désormais éviter de faire des blagues sur ton physique.

Nagisa hocha simplement la tête.

Ils s'assirent sur le sol, contre le tronc, c'était moins dangereux.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Demanda Nagisa.

\- Parce que je me disais que je te verrais.

\- Ah bon…

Nagisa leva le nez pour regarder le ciel étoilé. D'ici, loin des lumières de la ville, on pouvait observer au mieux les étoiles, et c'était très jolie. Nagisa se disait qu'il était heureux d'être là avec Karma avant de reprendre le lycée.

\- Tu es stressé pour demain ? Demanda Karma.

\- Un peu. Et toi ?

Karma ricana :

\- Pas du tout. J'ai même plutôt hâte de me trouver de nouvelles victimes.

Nagisa tourna les yeux vers lui, Karma avait son petit sourire de démons.

\- Je plains un peu tes futurs camarades.

Karma rapprocha son visage du sien :

\- Tu les plains ou tu les envies ?

Nagisa se recula, les joues rougissantes.

\- Je les plains, répéta-t-il.

Karma passa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'avachis contre le tronc d'arbre.

\- Je pense que je ne trouverai plus personne comme toi, dit-il étrangement sérieusement.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Ouais.

Karma tourna ses yeux d'ambres vers lui :

\- Un petit assassin maigrichon à qui les gens font confiance, ajouta-t-il. C'était tellement agréable d'être à tes côtés.

Nagisa ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait abandonné la vue des étoiles pour se noyer dans les yeux de Karma.

\- T'en pense quoi ? Je vais pas te manquer ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Je peux pas dire que tes envies de me mettre en jupe vont me manquer, souffla Nagisa.

\- Ah ouais …

\- Mais j'ai bien aimé passer du temps avec toi, aller au cinéma ensemble, aller dans l'espace ensemble. Se battre contre toi et se réconcilier avec toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je pourrai faire des trucs aussi bien que tout ce qui nous est arrivé cette année.

Karma se redressa d'un coup et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Nagisa. Ce dernier arrêta de respirer.

\- Et si on continuait ? Demanda Karma.

\- Q... Quoi ?

\- À faire tous ces trucs.

Nagisa baissa les yeux :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible maintenant.

Karma posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Et bien, on ne pourra sans doute pas retourner dans une fusée, mais on pourrait peut-être aller au ciné, ensemble. Tu en penses quoi ?

Nagisa regarda leurs mains avant de relever les yeux :

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège bizarre pour me faire porter une robe hein ?

\- Non.

Nagisa sourit, faisant battre le cœur de Karma sans en avoir conscience :

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien, fit Nagisa.

Karma le serra dans ses bras. Et sous ce ciel étoilé, devant leur ancien bâtiment où ils avaient vécu tant de choses, les deux garçons créèrent un dernier souvenir. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Fin.

L'autatrice : à savoir que j'ai écris cette fic alors que je n'avais pas fini l'animé.


	6. Le poussin

Logorallye : Feu, poussin, petit et grand

* * *

 **Le poussin.**

Nagisa n'avait pas pris un centimètre depuis qu'il était entré au lycée. Il était le garçon le plus petit de sa classe et malgré le fait qu'il ait coupé ses cheveux courts, certains le prenaient encore pour une fille. C'était ennuyant, mais Nagisa n'y faisait pas spécialement attention non plus. Il s'entendait bien avec les gens de sa classe, surtout avec les filles qui l'invitaient sans arrêt à sortir avec elles. Pour les cours, c'était parfois un peu dur, mais il bossait à fond et il réussissait à avoir des notes convenables. Parfois, il se sentait un peu nostalgique en repensant au passé, mais il avançait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par hasard sur Karma dans une boutique de DVDs. Karma avait grandi, genre, vraiment grandi. Nagisa leva les yeux pour le regarder et se demanda pourquoi il restait bloqué sur petite taille, alors que ce type avait pris des tas de centimètres.

\- Nagisa ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas changé du tout. À part les cheveux.

Nagisa haussa les épaules. Karma ricana et appuya sur sa tête comme pour l'enfoncer dans le sol :

\- Tu es vraiment tout petit ! On dirait un poussin.

Nagisa repoussa sa main et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens acheter le DVD de sonic ninja comme il est sorti.

\- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi je suis venu pour ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et firent leur achat. Puis ils se rendirent dans un café tous les deux pour discuter de ce qu'ils devenaient. Karma était apparemment sans arrêt en conflit avec Asano, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- On n'arrête pas de se battre la première place, c'est plutôt amusant. Et toi comment ça se passe ?

\- Normalement, répondit Nagisa.

\- Mais encore ?

Nagisa lui raconta sa vie banale dans sa classe et Karma fit semblant de s'endormir.

\- Karma !

\- Hm ah oui, tu disais ?

\- Rien.

Karma observa Nagisa. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu triste et regardait par la vitre.

\- Dis, ça te dirait de venir chez moi mater le DVD ? Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs. Proposa Karma.

Nagisa accepta. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Karma en parlant principalement de Sonic Ninja. Les yeux de Karma ne quittaient pas Nagisa. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis une demi-année, et l'autre n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours la même taille, toujours le même visage un peu jeune, toujours les mêmes yeux tellement bleus, le même nez, la même bouche. Sa voix elle-même était la même, un peu aigüe, vachement douce.

Quand Nagisa tourna ses yeux vers lui, Karma détourna les siens. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'il était content de le revoir. C'était parfaitement ridicule. C'était plus facile de le taquiner.

\- Alors poussin, quand est-ce que tu comptes grandir ?

Nagisa grimaça et Karma sourit. Ils arrivèrent chez Karma, s'installèrent devant la télé et matèrent le film.

\- Dis Nagisa, je pensais…

\- Oui ?

\- On pourrait rester en contact non ? Continuer de voir des films, ce genre de choses. Tu veux bien ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je t'aiderai à réviser si tu veux, pour les examens.

Nagisa s'éclaira :

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas super patient comme prof.

\- Pas grave, merci.

Nagisa lui sourit tellement sincèrement que Karma dût tourner le visage pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'il rougissait.

Ils se virent donc tout au long de l'année. Puis celle d'après. Et rien ne bougeait, ils restaient amis. Karma ne savait pas comment aborder ce qu'il ressentait, Nagisa ne semblait rien ressentir du tout. Ou bien peut-être que si… Se dit Karma quand il le vit rougir parce qu'il lui offrait une écharpe. Karma approcha son visage du sien en tirant dessus, et Nagisa devint plus rouge encore, comme si son visage prenait feu. Karma eut son sourire de démon et décida de jouer un peu. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de mettre Nagisa dans une situation gênante. Il le bloquait contre un mur, par accident. Il l'entraînait faire des purikura et collait sa joue contre la sienne. Il tendit la main le jour de la saint Valentin pour avoir ses chocolats et Nagisa fut tellement gêné de ne pas en avoir qu'il lui donna ceux qu'une amie avait fait pour lui. Même s'il rougissait très facilement, cela ne voulait pas dire que les choses évoluaient. Nagisa était très très lent, songea Karma. Finalement, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait falloir lui dire ses sentiments.

Il choisit un jour où il faisait particulièrement froid, début mars. Alors que de la neige recommençait à tomber. Nagisa était emballé dans l'écharpe que lui avait offert Karma et dans un gros manteau.

\- Les poussins sont frileux, s'amusa Karma.

Nagisa ne répondit rien, il avait l'habitude des taquineries. Karma pinça sa joue :

\- Ça te réchauffe ?

\- Ça fait mal, marmonna Nagisa.

Karma posa sa paume sur son visage :

\- Et ça ?

Nagisa vira cramoisi.

\- Hm…

Karma se tourna vers lui et mit son autre main sur son autre joue :

\- Et ça ?

Nagisa leva les yeux vers lui sans savoir quoi répondre. Karma se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front :

\- Et ça ?

Nagisa était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Karma ne le laissa pas terminer sa question et embrassa sa bouche.

\- Et là tu es réchauffé ?

Nagisa était réellement en feu cette fois-ci. Karma sourit.

\- Si tu ne dis rien, je recommence.

Nagisa le fixa de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et puis… Il les ferma. Karma fut satisfait et l'embrassa à nouveau, beaucoup plus longuement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic écrite au cours d'un atelier avec CacheCoeur.


	7. La question

Atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur le thème : Nos amis les rats

* * *

 **La question.**

Nagisa était fait comme un rat. Ironique non ? Pour un petit serpent. Mais Karma le maintenait sous son emprise et Nagisa, qui n'avait jamais manqué de courage, baissa les yeux comme un lâche. Les rats quittent le navire. Il ne pouvait simplement plus regarder son ami. Celui qui avait sans doute été le meilleur, celui qu'il avait toujours admirer au point que ça fasse mal. Mais maintenant, Nagisa ne l'admirait plus, maintenant, il le respectait comme un égal. Parce que le petit serpent avait plus d'une fois réussi à lui tenir tête.

Mais pas là. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

Alors que le regard de Karma brûlait Nagisa, alors qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre si proche. Nagisa contre le mur, Karma en face de lui. Nagisa aurait voulu devenir un vrai rat, pour être minuscule et se faufiler entre les jambes de Karma pour s'enfuir.

Son cœur battait trop vite, il respirait mal, il avait l'impression de transpirer de partout. Il faisait trop chaud, trop chaud, brûlant. Il aurait voulu que Koro-sensei soit encore là et fasse une de ses apparitions qui les sépareraient. Mais Koro était mort, Nagisa l'avait tué, il sentait encore la lame transpercer le cœur de son professeur préféré. Et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Parce que Karma attendait, il attendait et il ne bougerait pas, pas tant que Nagisa n'aurait pas donné sa réponse.

Pourtant, sa réponse, Karma l'avait déjà. Nagisa n'avait même pas prit la peine de nier, il était juste resté bête, la bouche grande ouverte, les joues colorées de rouge, et maintenant il était coincé là et il ne parlait toujours pas. Il aurait suffi qu'il nie, mais il ne nia même pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Karma ne bougeait-il pas ?

La réponse était oui, oui et encore oui.

Oui.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, Nagisa ignorait même comment c'était arrivé. Peut-être là fois où Karma s'ennuyant comme un rat mort l'avait appelé pour qu'ils sortent acheter des magazines sur les films qu'ils aimaient. Peut-être avant, quand il avait revu Karma qui intégrait la classe E. Peut-être après quand il avait battu Karma.

Mais désormais, il était piégé.

— Nagisa ? Insista Karma.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il à se point confirmer quelque chose qu'il avait déjà deviné ? Nagisa serra les poings, trouva le courage de relever la tête et failli se cogner contre Karma qui se tenait si près, si près. Qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser.

Mais avant, il fallait qu'il réponde à la question.

— Oui, dit-il courageusement.

Karma sourit. Fier de lui ou content de la réponse. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui surprit Nagisa, un peu.

Alors c'était réciproque.

C'était réciproque. Et il le demanda sans le dire, en appuyant plus fort sa bouche contre celle de Karma.

 _« Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » « Oui. »_

Fin.

L'autatrice : ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écris sur ce couple.


End file.
